


Jealous

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Tetsurou is getting jealous.Now multi chapters!





	1. Years Long Jealousy

Kei watches a volleyball match between the national team of Japan vs Brazil on his comfy couch while sipping hot chocolate alone; Tetsurou is slaving away in his lab currently. He might not playing anymore, but he does love to watch it time to time. Especially since the King and the Shrimp are thriving in their respective volleyball teams and together in the national team. Still on the bench, but in the national team anyway. But he prefers watch it alone than with Tetsurou. Not because of Tetsurou comments or boasts of his best bud Bokuto who is "The best spiker Japan has ever have! Right, Kei??". But because of his constant grumbling every time Ushijima appears on the TV. Which is very often because he is currently the ace of Japan National Team and his own team.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, the only person that can make Tetsurou grumpy even when the man himself isn't around. To be honest, Kei finds that both exasperating and endearing. And that's why, even if he still prefers watch alone, each time they happen to watch together, he will rile Tetsurou to the max. Commenting of how well the stoic alpha play, of how great his stature is, of how calm he no matter who the challenger team is, of how muscular he becomes since the last time they met, etc. etc.

Tetsurou will be so grouchy and all pouty through out the match until Kei reminds him that they have been together for the past few years and he has not meet Ushijima for years and years.

All because Kei and Ushijima used to be dating when Kei is in high school. And since Ushijima is a celebrity among the volleyball high school athletes, it was a big deal back then. Kei remembers vividly how excited the Shrimp and Tadashi were when the article of their relationship was in the magazine. Of course, because of Hinata and Kenma's friendship, their Tokyo friends also found out. Bokuto and Haiba teased him when Ushijima came to Tokyo to watch Karasuno played Spring-high. Tetsurou too, to his disappointment.

After they finally dated, Tetsurou admitted that he was jealous as hell that time. Especially since Ushijima never left his side that time even when he was socializing with their Tokyo friends. Tetsurou still dislikes the other alpha because Akiteru is Ushijima's fan until now. Akiteru likes to tell Tetsurou how he was the one who regretted that Kei was not end up with Ushijima the most. Kei knows that Akiteru doesn't really mean that and his brother actually likes Tetsurou.

Tetsurou used to take that by heart. But Kei thinks after almost four years together, he manages to convince Tetsurou that he is Kei's alpha. That he and Ushijima was over even before they met again in college. But sometimes, Tetsurou's jealousy rears its ugly head.

Oh, well, Kei just has to convince Tetsurou again, right?

"Tadaima!" Kei hears Tetsurou yells from the genkan.

"Okaeri," Kei replies without moving from his position. Not even peels his eyes off of the television.

Tetsurou walks in and kisses the crown of his head from behind the coach. "Hey, Kei, watcha watching?"

"Japan vs Brazil."

"Hmm."

"Yep," Kei says. "Now please be quiet for a bit, Tetsu-san. Ushijima-san is serving." Kei smiles to himself when Tetsurou leaves the room grumbling. Kei's sure his alpha is now pouting in the kitchen, nursing his cold tea. After a few minutes, Kei follows Tetsurou to the kitchen who is indeed pouting sitting on the kitchen table, his back facing Kei. Kei feels a little guilty, but at the same time happy. To think Tetsurou still becomes so jealous because of his old flame.

Kei approaches him slowly, quietly. Kei slides his hands on Tetsurou's broad shoulders and hugs him from behind. He kisses the top of Tetsurou's ear. He nuzzles Tetsurou black thick hair. He rubs Tetsurou's collar bones with his fingers. He purrs and lets out a calming scent. Tetsurou sighs. He brings his hand to intertwine it with Kei's. He turns his head around, silent request to be kissed. So Kei gives him a long slow soft kiss.

"Feeling better?" Kei asks. Tetsurou looks a little dazed, his lips red and plump because of the kiss. He nods.

"I'm sorry," the alpha sighs. "I know I over reacted. It's just..."

"Mmm," Kei runs his fingers through Tetsurou's hair. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't do that."

Tetsurou gives him accusing look. "No, you're not! You enjoy making me jealous."

Kei laughs. "Right. After all these years, it becomes more and more funny."

"But I don't think it's funny at all, Kei!" Tetsurou moves his body from Kei's hug and crosses his hand on his chest. Like a child. So much like a child.

"Tetsu-san, I've been with you almost four years now and you still get pouty because of my high school boyfriend," Kei explains. "Tell me that isn't funny."

Tetsurou pouts for a little longer and deflates. "Okay, yeah, it is ridiculous."

"It is. You have nothing to be worried about. I love you, you know," Kei says. "And if you still think I will somehow leave you for him, he won't ever take me back."

"How do you know? He might still have feelings for you for all we know," Tetsurou looks like a dejected cat. Kei tries really really hard not to laugh. This overgrown overthinking cat.

"Well, he might," Kei says. "If he didn't send me his wedding invitation."

Takes a moment for Tetsurou to digest the news. And his eyes light up when he does. "Really?"

"Yeah, really, next month. With Oikawa-san, actually," Kei says.

"Good for him!" Tetsurou exclaims. He pulls Kei to his tight ribs shattering hugs. "So good! We should come!"

Kei rolls his eyes but hugs his silly alpha back.

"Wait, since when have Ushiwaka and Oikawa been together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are!
> 
> I might write Ushiwaka and Kei story, if you want. And the Spring-high debacle with Ushijima follows Kei around and Tetsurou getting all jealous. Tell me what you think in the comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like this story, please leave me some kudos and comments. And don't forget to read the other stories from this series.
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


	2. The beginning of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Tetsurou's source of years long jealousy.

Kei drank his water greedily when they finally got a break. This first years training camp was even more tiring than their usual training in Karasuno. Especially when those senpais from Shiratorizawa came to assist. Kei knew how good they were from their last match of final spring-high preliminaries. And they didn't actually slow down for the training. He still didn't understand how people still could run and jump around after that practice matches. People like Goshiki and Koganegawa. Not to mention that additional ball boy Hinata.

Good God.

He felt someone sat beside him. Kei didn't feel like socializing, so he kept his eyes closed. Maybe that person would just let him be and go away.

But maybe not.

"Tsukishima Kei," Kei's eyes opened in surprise when he heard that deep voice.

"Ushiwa- Ushijima-san," he stuttered.

"You played really good today," Ushijima said. "Better than the final match."

"Thank you. Coach Washijou pushed us hard."

"That he does," Ushijima agreed. "You yourself are good too. Smart, calculating. Probably not as powerful as you can be, maybe because you are an omega. But still very good. Not many omega can block my spikes."

Kei began to feel annoyed. He admitted that he had not thought of himself too highly and not as dedicated to volleyball as the others. But to imply that omega middle blocker is weaker than the alpha or beta? No way in hell. If anything, Kei was proud to be an omega. How could he not? He had his super omega mother as a role model for heaven's sake. He knew how strong an omega is. To insult omegas in front of him for Kei was like insulting his mother.

"Well, it was this omega that made you lose your place in Spring-high, right, Ushijima-san?" Kei stated scathingly. "If you'll excuse me, I think dinner is starting." He left the alpha on the bench and joined the other first years. As he walked away, he felt a pair of eyes bore into his back.

After that night, Kei felt like Ushijima watched him more than before. The alpha even tried to talk to him a few times. Kei, for his part, avoided him like a plague.

"Hey, Tsukishima, Ushiwaka is staring at you again," Hinata whispered as he gave Kei his water bottle. "He does it a lot this couple days, doesn't he? Why do you think?"

Kei took a glance to where Shiratorizawa team sat. True enough, Ushijima was looking at him, again. Kei sighed. "I don't know, Hinata. I'm going to ask." Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy to face Ushijima alone. He probably was.

"Ushijima-san, can we talk?" Kei said. Ushijima nodded and got up from where he was sitting. The other third years of Shiratorizawa exchanged glances and smirked to each other. It was so weird.

"Have fun, Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou sing-song as Kei and Ushijima walked away. Kei became so suspicious with all of these things.

Ushijima brought Kei to one corner of the gym where no people around to overhear them. "So, what do you want to talk about, Tsukishima Kei?"

"Right to the point," Kei mumbled. "You have been staring at me so much even the oblivious Hinata noticed it. I just want to ask why. Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"I don't have a problem with you, Tsukishima," the alpha said with that annoying straight voice he had. "I just think that you are very interesting."

Kei raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm not a zoo animal, Ushijima-san."

"I don't mean it like that!" Ushijima sounded surprised. Kei never heard the super ace flustered like that. "I think you are a very intelligent athlete. I also think that you are a very intriguing person. That's why I am very interested in you."

"Wait a minute," Kei put his hand up. He processed what Ushijima had said and he remembered the reaction of those third years. Somethings just clicked in his mind. "Are you saying that you like me or something? As a volleball athlete or as in romantically?" Kei was amazed when he saw a realization dawned on Ushijima's eyes. Really? He didn't think that a person could be so dense to not recognize their own feeling.

"Yes," Ushijima said after a minute. "Yes, I think I do like you. Romantically. Are you willing to date me?"

Kei was fabberglasted. He was actually half joking when he asked that. Turned out he was right. Alright, he used to be always right. But to be asked to date after Ushijima just realized his feeling. What?

"What?" he echoed his mind.

"Are you willing to date me?" Ushijima asked still with his straight forward tone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Kei blinked. "Huh."

"I can wait for the answer," Ushijima said. "You can think about it first, Tsukishima."

"I think I will think about it first," Kei finally said after a few minutes.

"Good. Tell me you answer whenever you are ready. But I would like to court you properly until then if you don't mind," Ushijima said.

Kei had suspected that Ushijima was more a traditional alpha. He supposed it would be alright, these courting thing. It might turn out to be fun.

"Sure, I don't mind," Kei answered. Ushijima smiled and bowed. Kei bowed back. He couldn't believe he just agreed to be courted.

But for some reason, the image of another dark haired alpha flashed on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because [pyochan (kioko93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kioko93/pseuds/pyochan) asked for it, I wrote it. But I myself did actually want to write it. Lol. UshiTsuki is a Tsukishima pairing I like after Kurotsuki. Much more than Tsukiyama, can you believe that?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I will be writing another part soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


	3. Building the Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei consulted his best friend.

"Dashi," Kei said as soon as his best friend picked his call.

"Tsukki? What's up? Something happened? Are you alright?" Tadashi asked urgently. He knew that if Kei called him by his nick name, it must be urgent. Kei laughed.

"I'm alright, Dashi," Kei said. "But something did happen. You wouldn't believe it."

Kei heard Tadashi huffed. Probably released some tension he had upon Kei urgent call. "So, what happened?"

"Ushijima-san asked me out."

Tadashi gasped. "Ushijima Wakatoshi? As in the Super Ace or Shiratorizawa? As in one of the Japan Youth National Team? Really?" his voice was getting higher and higher.

"Yes, that Ushijima," Kei rolled his eyes even though Tadashi obviously couldn't see him. "Is there any other Ushijima we know out here?"

"Right," Tadashi laughed. "Ushiwaka asked you out. Wow, Tsukki. Wow."

"Is that the only thing you can say to me? Wow?" Kei complained. "Anyway, he also said he would court me."

"You must be kidding me," Tadashi sounded a little breathless. "Sometimes I rue the day I was born as a beta. Courtship sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Mm," Kei didn't actually agree on that. These days, omega courting was rare. For the young ones, courting was just too troublesome. Usually they just dated and mated. Kei, too, thought that courting was unneeded. But, well, maybe it would be fun.

Silence fell upon them for a while. Kei let Tadashi processed the news. It was not the first time Kei getting confessed at. He was rather popular ever since they entered high school. Probably because he was a halfie and there were not many halfie at their school. Tadashi often said it was more than that, but well.

"So, did you accept?" Tadashi finally broke the silence.

"He said I can think about it first, I haven't given him any answer yet," Kei answered. "He said he will court me in the mean time. That's actually why I called you. What do you think, Dashi?"

Tadashi hummed as he thought. "I think it's fine. It's not like you are in a relationship, so why not try dating him? But let him court you first, like for a few weeks. I want to know how he'll do it."

"Hmm, you think?" Kei felt a bit unsure for some reason. It was true that he was not in a relationship nor close to anyone. But something held him down. Again, the image of that dark haired alpha from Tokyo flashed through his mind. He didn't know why, but he had been thinking about Kuroo Tetsurou a lot since that extra practice in the gym 3. _Tch_. "I think I'll do that. Dating Ushijima-san might not be bad."

"Yeah. And to have _THE_ Ushijima Wakatoshi as your dating debut is like... like... Ultimate win!" Tadashi exclaimed excitedly. "I bet lots of people will be so jealous. I bet Hinata and Kageyama will go bonkers." Both of them laughed. Kei could imagine how those idiots would react. He would date Ushijima for that reason alone. "But Tsukki, what about Kuroo-san?"

Kei went quiet. "What about Kuroo-san?" Kei asked with small voice.

"Don't you have a something going on between you two?" Tadashi asked.

"What, what something? Nothing is going on between me and Kuroo-san," Kei stuttered. "What make you said that?"

"Mmm," Tadashi sounded unconvinced. "I feel that weird atmosphere every time you and Kuroo-san in the same room together. But, well, if there's really nothing, then dating Ushiwaka is not a problem, right?"

Kei breathed slowly to regulate his heartbeat. "Right."

"Mmm."

"Alright. I think I will give Ushijima-san a go," Kei decided. To hell with Kuroo Tetsurou. He had nothing to do with that annoying alpha anyway. "Thanks, Tadashi."

"No problem, Tsukki!"

"I need to sleep now. They start the training in an ungodly hour here. Night, Dashi."

"Night, Tsukki. I demand the full story when we meet."

"Right."

That night, Kei dreamed about armored Kuroo and Ushijima riding horses and dueling while he was sitting on a throne watching.

What a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so dialogue heavy because it's a phone conversation between Kei and Tadashi. I hope you didn't mind. Lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


	4. The Seeds of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou heard the news.

After that sudden confession, Ushijima started to come to him at each break and meal. Kei expected that it would be annoying. But it was actually quite enjoyable. The alpha was straight forward and very honest. Everyone and their mothers knew how Kei appreciated honesty. His no nonsense attitude was also a breath of fresh air. It was a bit frustrating when Kei's sarcasm flew over his head, but sometimes it was cute how the alpha lost the meaning of metaphor altogether.

Kei knew that the third years of Shiratorizawa team had already known about Ushijima courting him. So he wasn't surprised with the lingering teasing looks, or the catcalls (from Tendou only this one), or when sometimes he suddenly had dinner in the middle of those third years. Kei did actually not try to hide anything from anyone. But he sure was not trying to announce it either. But then, the other first years in the training camp began to take notice. Of course they did. Ushijima did visit their training often. And Kei didn't really care if they took notice. But then, there was Hinata.

"Tsukishima," Hinata said as they wiped the balls in the end of the practice. "Is it just me or you become closer with Ushiwaka? The other talked too. They said things too." Kei looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Hinata shifted on his butt nervously. "They said you are dating Ushijima. Goshiki said you probably want to steal their ace. Is it true?"

Kei sighed. "Gossips, all of you. So what if it's true? If I'm dating Ushijima-san?"

Hinata's eyes became as big as the ball he held. Kei felt a little disgusted with how much those eyes sparkled. "Wow! That is so cool that you can make him notice you. I also want to be closer with Ushiwaka. Imagine how much you can learn from him. Woah."

"So you want to date him," Kei flatly said. "What about the King?"

"What? No! I don't want to date him. He is scary. Cool but scary," Hinata sputtered. "I just want him to train me. Like Bokuto-senpai. And what about Kageyama?"

Kei stared at Hinata blankly. He thought they were a thing, Kageyama and Hinata. Huh. "So just ask him to train you. He isn't that scary, you know. He is quite a nice person, actually. I think he will be willing to teach you something."

"Hmm, I will ask him tomorrow."

They worked together in silence for a while before Hinata started to talk again. Kei was slightly annoyed.

"So you are dating Ushiwaka," the Shrimp said. "I thought you have a thing with Nekoma captain."

Kei was taken aback. "Why do people think I have something with Kuroo-san? First Yamaguchi, now you. What's about me and Kuroo-san?" he complained.

"Whoa, chill Tsukishima," Hinata held up his hands. "I just thought you two were close in the training camps. Kenma also said that Kuroo-san talks about you often, so I just assumed." Kei frowned. "Oh, by the way, I kinda tell Kenma about you and Ushiwaka?" Hinata said timidly.

"You WHAT?" Hinata flinched. He then started to talk, maybe defending himself. But Kei didn't actually listen. He was in an internal conflict with himself. If Kozume knew, then the Kuroo must knew. Oh God, Kei thought, Kuroo-san knows. But so what if Kuroo knew? It had nothing to do with Kuroo at all after all.

"... So I thought it's okay to share with Kenma," Kei blinked as he was pulled out of his internal monologue. He sighed.

"It's fine, Hinata," he said to Hinata somehow felt tired. "It's not a secret anyway."

-Miles away in Tokyo-

"Kuro," Kenma called from where he sat. The Nekoma setter was playing his games while Tetsurou worked on his homework. "Shouyou texted me about Kei earlier today. I thought you might want to know."

"What about Tsukki?"

"He said Kei is dating Ushijima Wakatoshi," Kenma said distractedly. He looked up when he heard paper being crushed behind him. He saw Tetsurou sitting straight, his eyes glossed, teeth ground hard, a deep growl was heard, a paper crushed in between his hands. Kenma sure was hoping it wasn't his homework. "Kuro?"

Tetsurou exhaled loudly. His posture deflated. He looked down to the paper in his fist. "Fuck, it's my homework. I have to redo it," he said emotionless.

Kenma watched Kuro tried to write on another paper but failing. He pushed his pencil to hard onto his paper, tore it and even broke his pencil. "Are you alright, Kuro?"

"Hmm? Of course I am. Why aren't I? Tsukki dating Ushiwaka, cool."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He got back to his game.

"Fucking Ushiwaka," Kenma heard Tetsurou cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> What a short chapter it is. Lol. I hope you enjoy it all the same. I recon there will be one of two chapters left of this story and then I will move on to another story. 
> 
> Just for the side note, I do ship Kagehina, but I kinda ship him more with Kenma. Kenhina is so so cute! One more thing, I'm so sorry that I don't really write about Ushitsuki, but I just want to focus on Kei's internal conflict and Tetsurou's jealousy. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


	5. Getting Jealous

The National Spring-High finally came. Kei, who accepted Ushijima confession just a week before, went to Tokyo with his team mates with a little volleyball charm from the alpha. It was quite cute. Ushijima also said he would come to watch his match. Kei has never had people came to his match to support specially for him before other than his family, so he was a bit excited about it.

"So, Ushiwaka will come?" Tadashi asked.

"Mm," Kei answered, his fingers fiddling with his headset chord. It would be a long drive to Tokyo and he wanted to have some sleep on the way. "He said he will come tomorrow. Said he has the time."

"With the other Shiratorizawa team members?"

"Probably," he plugged the chord to his phone. "Probably alone, though. He didn't really tell me."

"Say, Tsukki, what do you think will happen when Akiteru-san meet Ushiwaka?" Tadashi was one of few people who knew Akiteru's habit of being all intimidating to every alpha that came near his baby brother.

"Will be interesting. Aki is actually a fan of Ushijima-san, you know. He hasn't stop raving about Ushijima-san after that final."

Tadashi snickers. "Right. What about that other person, Tsukki?"

Kei rested his headset on his neck. He looked at Tadashi questioningly. "Other person?"

"You know, that certain captain of the cats," Tadashi leered at Kei. "That certain alpha that every one think have something going on with you."

Kei rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Yamaguchi. I have nothing going on with anyone but Ushijima-san."

Kei put on his headset to block out Tadashi's snickers.

xxx

The next morning, as expected, the Tokyo Gymnasium was full of people. The athletes, the coaches, the manager, the officials, the supporters. Kei was a little claustrophobic. They met their friends and acquaintances. And of course, to Kei's dread, Nekoma team.

"Little birds tell me a certain omega being courted by an alpha," Kei heard that annoying voice from behind.

"Hello, Kuroo-san,"Kei said, turning his body to face the older male.

"Tsukki," Kuroo smirked. "So, is it true? Ushiwaka courting you?"

"Yes, he is," Kei said coldly. He didn't know why, but he felt a little defensive. "In fact, we are dating now."

Kei saw Kuroo's face morhped into something he couldn't understand. Jaw tightening, brows furrowing, eyes sharpening. But he blinked and the expression disappeared into his easy rather sleazy smile. "Congratulation. What technique did you use to seduce a alpha like Ushiwaka? Did you release that sweet pheromone or something? Or maybe it was Ushiwaka who intimidated you to agree. He looks intimidating."

Kei gritted his teeth. His hands locked in a tight fists. Oh how he wanted to swing his fist to that smirking face. He straightened his back, lifted his chin up, put on his nastiest smile. "Why, by standing pretty and being myself of course. I didn't have to use any seduction technique whatsoever. I am not some lowly omega that throws pheromone left and right. And Ushijima-san doesn't need intimidation to make me agree to date him. He is a gentleman."

Kei threw Kuroo a disgusted once over and walked away from Kuroo. He was so annoyed and a little disappointed with Kuroo's reaction. He thought Kuroo was a decent person. He did help Kei with his blocking even though they were rival. He even thought Kuroo's provocative tendencies to be quite charming and interesting. But those accusation? Even though he probably didn't mean it, those words just crossed the line. They hurt so bad especially coming from someone he admired and probably had crushed on.

Kei never hated someone as much as he hated Kuroo right then.

xxx

"He is a gentleman," Kei said out loud. _Unlike you_. Tetsurou heard the unspoken words loud and clear. It was like a punch to his gut. Tetsurou wished he could take back those words. His mouth was always faster than his brain. That and jealousy were not a good combination.

"You are an idiot, Kuro."

"You didn't need to tell me that, Kenma," Tetsurou sighed. He knew he was being an idiot. But hearing Tsukishima dating someone from the man himself was devastating.

Tetsurou had long since realized his crush on Tsukishima. How could he not have a crush for him? Tsukishima was beautiful with his pale complexion, blond soft hair, honey colored eyes, and those long pretty legs. But what made Tetsurou crazy over Tsukishima was his sarcasm, his calculating mind, and his smart wit. Every time they interacted in those joined training camp, Tetsurou felt more and more attraction towards the omega. He thought Tsukishima might feel the same. But apparently he didn't.

Before the match, Tetsurou saw Ushijima walked towards where Karasuno was preparing themselves. He saw how Tsukishima's face, which had been so sour after that little chat they had, brightened. Tsukishima had a small smile for Ushijima when the alpha reached him. Ushijima took Tsukishima's hand and laced their hands together. They talked for a bit. Tsukishima had not lost his smile all the while. It irked Tetsurou to no end. Ushijima brought Tsukishima's hand to his lips. A beautiful blush spreads on Tsukishima's face. Tetsurou just lost it. He smashed the ball on his hand with a very satisfying thud on the floor and flew to the bleachers.

Tetsurou never had this much difficulties concentrating on his game. His mind always went back to the alpha who watched a certain omega in the other side of the stadium. He had Yaku kicked his butt so often, he was sure he got bruises there. He was lucky his team mates were all reliable they managed to survive day one.

After the match, he walked to where Karasuno seated to apologize. He realized what he said was awful. He might have no more chance with Tsukishima anymore, but he sure didn't want to be hated. They probably would face each other the day after tomorrow. The battle of the garbage dump. He wanted to have an enjoyable match without any ill feelings. He wanted Tsukishima to have a great match Tetsurou had promised him.

But when he arrived, Ushijima was there sitting beside Tsukishima and talking to the other Karasuno members like he belong there.

Tetsurou never hated someone as much as he hated Ushijima right then.

xxx

Both Kei and Tetsurou have no idea how those little things stay with them for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the history of Tetsurou's long time jealousy. I hope I don't disappoint because I didn't really have a plot whatsoever for this story. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Anyway, I will move on to another thing I have in mind. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


End file.
